


Challenge Day 4: The fade

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Fade Kiss, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Slightly Smutty, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan Fluff, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas and Ellanna take a walk in the fade (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge 2020)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Inquisitor & Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 11





	Challenge Day 4: The fade

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 and we're in the fade for this one

The fade was the only place both Solas and Ellanna could truly be alone together. They had barely any time within the waking world between his research her running the inquisition, time alone then was scarce. A quick kiss when nobody looked, a small squeeze of her backside as he passed her in the halls and a grin when she turned around to look at who it was.

The fade was different, he could spend hours with her here walking through memories past, showing her the life elves used to have and explaining it all in great detail, he wanted it to be real for her, he wanted her to experience the life he had before the veil, immortality was nothing compared to the woman beside him. But immortality would keep the woman beside him for more than an age and he wanted her to experience exactly what an elf should have in life.

He had enamoured her already with spirits and memories, even having her meet some of the spirits he called friends, of course, they all spoke a language Ellanna had no concept of. It was elven for sure but it was so old she couldn't make heads or tails of it a polite smile and a nod was all she could give in the moment it was enough, perhaps Solas could teach her some of the language someday if they were to meet spirits she wanted to be able to talk to them too.

Straying far in the fade was never an option either, Solas kept her hand in a tight grip as they walked, some spirits were friendly, others were not as kind as the ones he had her meet and until she knew how to tell the difference Solas was not taking any chances with her. She would stay where he could see her and keep her in sight at all times. He was thankful most spirits gave them both a wide berth, a small bow to the man and the woman beside him before going along their way.

It also gave Solas a chance to lavish over her when he wasn't able too, he had pulled her into a small crevice to her surprise, she had no time to be shocked before he had descended on his prey. His lips had met hers before she even knew what had happened, loosening her clothes so Solas could touch her skin, run fingers along her ribs feeling her shudder underneath his touch as bit her neck, rubbing against each other the flimsy barrier of clothes being the only thing stopping him from taking her completely here, he wouldn't have her here though he wanted that to be real.

He wished sometimes that they both could just stay within the fade forever, Unthenera wouldn't be as painful or lonely if he had her with him, he could only dream though until then he could have her both here and in the waking world, and if all went right he could give her the promised immortality should have.

He wouldn't be alone then. A wolf and his mate together till time itself ended and then to be reborn have it start all over again. He would always find her now that he had her scent. A wolf mated for life and even if she was somehow taken from him he would always get her back not even the evanuris nor the inquisition could keep her from him.

The Dread Wolf would not easily give away what was rightfully his, even as the woman beneath him shuddered in delight as they both reached their peak though flimsy clothes and a final kiss to seal it he would find a way to have both.

"Time to wake up my love".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5:Skyhold


End file.
